1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
The present invention relates to the prevention or control of communicable diseases, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for sterilizing manual gripping surfaces, and specifically to a method and apparatus for sterilizing door handles and knobs.
2. Background Art
Many communicable diseases are transmitted by physical contact between persons, or between a person and surface with which an infected person previously has come in contact. The types and seriousness of communicable diseases transmitted in this manner are varied. Viral and bacterial diseases alike can be communicated by physical contact with surfaces upon which the infectious agents reside. Further, there is an increasing awareness and concern worldwide of the possibility of widespread outbreaks, or even pandemics, of communicable disease; these concerns stem in part from possible spontaneous mutations of influenza and other viruses, as well as the increasing resistance of bacterial strains to conventional and even newly developed and powerful antibiotics.
Consequently, there is a need for improved means for combating the spread of diseases that may be communicated via physical contact with infected surfaces. It has long been known that the frequent washing of one's hands is an effective method for reducing the spread of disease. Perhaps more than any other practice, frequent and thorough washing of the hands may be the preeminent method for avoiding contracting diseases that are contracted by physical contact with infected surfaces (including the hands of other persons, e.g., by way of a handshake).
Also, it is known to apply chemical sanitizers (liquids, atomized sprays, and dry powders) upon surfaces in an effort to disinfect them. Sanitizing hand lotions also are rising in popularity.
Despite the foregoing conventions, there is a problem that a freshly disinfected surface may be, and frequently is, quickly re-contaminated. For example, a person may wash her hand or spray disinfectant on a doorknob, only to have the hand exposed in a handshake with, or the doorknob immediately used by, an infected person with unwashed hands. This problem, which is especially recognized in hospitals, heretofore largely has evaded effective solution.
Perhaps the most commonly encountered infectious surface are gripping surfaces, that is, surfaces of objects that are grasped in the hand for use. Some gripping surfaces are frequently used, often by a wide assortment of persons. The handle or knob of a door, or a switch knob or the like on some instrument, perhaps is the best example of a gripping surface that may serve as an intermediary in the spread of communicable disease. Since most knobs or handles are used by more than one person, and many knobs and handles are frequently used, they are prime candidates for passing infectious agents from one person to another. The handle of a door on a busy public building, for example, may be used by hundreds of different people in a single hour of a business day. Keeping such a handle free from infectious agents is a tremendous challenge.
In this regard, the invention may find focused use in “high contact” vector circumstances, and “high risk” vector circumstances. The “high contact” handles and knobs are used by vast numbers of different individuals (e.g., front door of a building is handled by 100% of people entering the building, and each subsequent knob is the building is handled by fewer and fewer people as they divert into individual rooms and offices). “High risk” circumstances are handles or knobs relatively likely to bear infectious agents: one of the most obvious examples is a knob or handle in a public restroom.
Against the foregoing background, the present invention was developed.